The invention relates to the field of motor vehicles, in particular any electric or hybrid vehicle equipped with at least one electric motor. The invention relates to a method for controlling a power train of a vehicle when the vehicle is immobilized on a surface exhibiting a slope of any kind. It also relates to a device as well as to the corresponding vehicle.